gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Music of the Gran Turismo series
Gran Turismo Gran Turismo featured two different opening songs. For the North American and PAL versions is a Chemical Brothers remix of the Manic Street Preachers song Everything Must Go. The opening music for the Japanese version is Moon Over The Castle, composed by Masahiro Andoh; this music is used for the opening movie in the Japanese version of every Gran Turismo primary game to date (as well as the Asian version of Gran Turismo 4). The North American and PAL versions of the game featured a soundtrack composed of instrumentals and famous bands, whereas the Japanese version used the Gran Turismo Original Soundtrack, a completely original score. Gran Turismo Original Soundtrack (Japanese Version) The Sound of Gran Turismo | music_credits = yes | title1 = As Heaven is Wide | length1 = 4:46 | music1 = Garbage | title2 = Scary Monsters (and Super Creeps) | length2 = 5:12 | music2 = David Bowie | title3 = Lose Control | length3 = 3:30 | music3 = Ash | title4 = Chinese Bombs | length4 = 1:24 | music4 = Blur | title5 = Bruise Pristine | length5 = 3:35 | music5 = Placebo | title6 = Shade | length6 = 4:16 | music6 = Feeder | title7 = Industry | length7 = 4:43 | music7 = Cubanate | title8 = Conspiracy (Hexidecimal 7") | length8 = 3:25 | music8 = Terrorvision | title9 = Atom Bomb | length9 = 5:49 | music9 = Fluke | title10 = Wide Open Space | length10 = 4:33 | music10 = Mansun | title11 = Not If You Were the Last Junkie on Earth | length11 = 3:13 | music11 = The Dandy Warhols | title12 = A Film for the Future | length12 = 3:21 | music12 = Idlewild | title13 = Richard III | length13 = 3:13 | music13 = Supergrass | title14 = Whoosh | length14 = 5:51 | music14 = Bentley Rhythm Ace | title15 = Sister Sister (Full Vocal Length) | length15 = 5:08 | music15 = Philadelphia Bluntz | title16 = Resistor (Full Length Version) | length16 = 3:31 | music16 = Radiator | title17 = Skeletal | length17 = 4:22 | music17 = Cubanate | title18 = Sweet 16 | length18 = 3:28 | music18 = Feeder }} Gran Turismo 2 Gran Turismo 2 further increased the number of tracks on-disc by separating the two gametypes, arcade and simulation, onto two discs. This allowed for more space to place audio. Below is the ingame track list, followed by the official soundtrack CDs. The PAL version has a different soundtrack.http://www.gtplanet.net/guides/index.php/Gran_Turismo_2_:_Soundtrack | length8 = 4:22 | music8 = Foo Fighters | title9 = Now Is the Time (New Millennium Mix) | length9 = 5:33 | music9 = Crystal Method | title10 = Push Eject | length10 = 5:39 | music10 = Boom Boom Satellites | title11 = Not If You Were the Last Junkie on Earth | length11 = 3:13 | music11 = The Dandy Warhols | title12 = Sex Type Thing | length12 = 3:44 | music12 = Stone Temple Pilots | title13 = Super Bon Bon | length13 = 3:32 | music13 = Soul Coughing | title14 = Unforgiven | length14 = 3:36 | music14 = Creed | title15 = Use Once & Destroy | length15 = 5:13 | music15 = Hole | title16 = Where It's At | length16 = 3:38 | music16 = Beck }} played during the arcade credits played during the simulation credits GT2: Music at the Speed of Sound GT2: Music at the Speed of Sound | Compiled by = | Chronology = | Last album = | This album = | Next album = | Misc = }} Gran Turismo 2 Original Game Soundtrack Gran Turismo 3 Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec featured twenty-six different songs on its soundtrack. These songs ranged from classic rock to rap. Below is the list of songs featured in the game | length27 = 3:45 | music27 = Lenny Kravitz | title28 = Just a Day | length28 = 3:53 | music28 = Feeder | title29 = Buck Rogers | length29 = 3:13 | music29 = Feeder | title30 = Seven Days In The Sun | length30 = 3:39 | music30 = Feeder | title31 = Shark | length31 = 3:19 | music31 = Ash | title32 = Stompbox | length32 = 3:57 | music32 = Overseer | title33 = Supermoves | length33 = 4:32 | music33 = Overseer }} played during ending credits Gran Turismo 3 Original Game Soundtrack Gran Turismo | Compiled by = | Chronology = | Last album = | This album = | Next album = | Misc = }} Gran Turismo 4 The first taste of Gran Turismo 4's music was in Gran Turismo 4: Prologue. Prologue featured early versions of tracks by Daiki Kasho, and The Antidote. A full track list is as follows, The volume on the Gran Turismo 4: Prologue disc if extracted contains the complete set of Gran Turismo 3 and Gran Turismo Concept music tracks, albeit PAL music scores. The Gran Turismo 4 trailer that screened at E3 in 2004 featured two tracks, What To Believe and Break Down by Daiki Kasho. A full listing of the tracks found in the game jukebox are as follows: All versions of Gran Turismo 4 contain this track list, some of the tracks have formed the basis for many spin off albums, such as Gran Turismo 4 Kicks and the GT4 OST. Feeder's track Shatter originally appeared on Tumble And Fall, a primer to their latest album Pushing The Senses and has sparked a fan based petition for the song to be released. Fans may be in luck too, Just A Day was featured in Gran Turismo 3 and as a single with Seven Days In The Sun, until it was re-released as a standalone single in 2001 where it became an instant favourite, and has been since voted the number one Feeder song of all time. A sample of the song, Shatter is available to download, via PlayStation Europe. Gran Turismo 4 Original Game Soundtrack The Gran Turismo 4 OST was released six days before the game's Japanese and Asian release on December 22, 2004. The album is very similar to Gran Turismo 2's, using similar songs from Isamu Ohira. Gran Turismo 4 Kicks Gran Turismo 4 Original Game Soundtrack Classic Collection Music From And Inspired by Gran Turismo 4 Gran Turismo 5 Gran Turismo 5 Prologue Original Game Soundtrack Gran Turismo 5 Original Game Soundtrack This is the full listing of the tracks in the game: References Category:Music